Jogging is a favorite exercise for millions of Americans. Typically, the jogger will cover large distances during his or her jogging activity. In many cities, such long distances will cause the jogger to pass through dangerous, or at least unsavory, neighborhoods. Many times, the jogger must pass through residential areas that have numerous dogs wandering about. Over the years, there has developed the need to provide the jogger with a means for self-defense during his or her jogging activity.
In recent years, a jogging device has been developed known as "Heavyhands". The "Heavyhands" strength endurance exercise system, described in the books "Heavyhands Walking" and "The Heavyhands Walking Book!", both by Leonard Schwartz, utilizes a weight that is held in an exerciser's hand. The weight has a strap that fits across the back of the hand and facilitates the exerciser holding the hand weight while the exerciser moves his or her arm in a prescribed fashion. Ideally, the strap only provides support which aids the exerciser in holding the hand weight but does not constrict the hand and thereby hinder blood flow through the hand. The "Heavyhands" system is a system of high repetition movements that involves heart, lungs, and every muscle group simultaneously. The "Heavyhands" system can be adapted so as to receive heavier weights by simply screwing the weights onto the ends of the handle. The "Heavyhands" can be employed during walking, jogging, dancing, bending and twisting activities. It has been found that three or four half hour workouts per week superbly condition the cardiopulmonary system and over ninety percent of the body muscle. The "Heavyhands" system burns calories and fat at enormous rates. In normal use, the "Heavyhands" system is employed by a large number of joggers during jogging activities. Unfortunately, the "Heavyhands" system is of minimal self-defense value. There has developed the need to enhance the ability to use the "Heavyhands" system during jogging exercise while still facilitating the ability to carry out self-defense, if necessary.
In the past, a large number of patents have issued that describe various hand held gas dispensers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,121, issued on Feb. 18, 1992, to J. E. Wallace shows a glove or mitten having a pocket in the palm thereof so as to hold the container of a chemical repellent, such as mace. The pocket can be attached to the hand by way of a glove or by way of a strap extending around the periphery of the palm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,005, issued on Oct. 16, 1984, to L. Martinez teaches a portable hand-mounted defense weapon system. This device utilizes a strap having VELCRO (TM) fasteners so as to allow the strap to be extended around the palm of the hand. A pocket is formed in the strap for receiving the mace canister.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,980, issued on Mar. 19, 1985, to D. M. Butcher, shows a security hand band which is formed of a strip of bright colored, waterproof cloth. The strip has a first opening adjacent one end so as to receive the user's thumb. Openings are provided so as to accommodate various sizes of hands. A VELCRO (TM) material is used in the palm of the hand of the user so as to receive a canister of mace. The strip also has reflectors on its end so as to reflect light at night.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,879, issued on Aug. 7, 1984, to G. C. Des Voignes teaches another type of attack repellent holder. This device includes an elastic strap that secures the repellent to the hand. The repellent is positioned adjacent to the thumb of the hand so that the actuator for the repellent canister is positioned adjacent to the thumb or fingers of the user.
Various jogging weights have been developed in the past so as to carry out the "Heavyhands" system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,740, issued on Jul. 23, 1991, to Schwartz et al. shows the hand weight as having a bolted arrangement on the ends of the handle so as to receive internally threaded weights. British Patent No. 21900, issued in 1903, shows an early embodiment of a jogging weight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,455, issued on Aug. 4, 1992. to King et al. describes a user-friendly dumbbell which includes a weight which is covered with a protective material.
Unfortunately, none of these prior art patents describes a "Heavyhands" system that includes the use of a repellent chemical. The prior art patents, that describe the use of gloves with attachments for the receipt of repellent chemicals, do not provide the weight of the "Heavyhands" system. As such, such configurations are not particularly useful for jogging purposes. The embodiments of weights which can be used in the "Heavyhands" system are useful for the jogging activities, but do not incorporate a means of self-defense, such as a chemical repellent spray. As such, a need has developed for the incorporation of a self-defense chemical system in a jogging weight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jogging weight that includes a means for the receipt of a self-defense chemical spray.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jogging weight that enhances the quality of exercise of the jogger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jogging weight that includes a self-defense chemical spray that is conveniently positioned for use by the jogger.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a jogging weight that includes a self-defense chemical which is easy to use, easy to manufacture, relatively inexpensive and aesthetically pleasing.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.